1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, and more particularly to GPS receivers with an integrated Code division multiple access (CDMA) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
GPS receivers, once used primarily for military and surveying applications, are finding new uses in the commercial arena. Location services, emergency location using cellular telephones, personal GPS receivers, etc. are all part of current and emerging products and services enabled by using GPS receivers. Thus, there is a high demand for adding GPS functions to wireless communications devices. More specifically, wireless communications devices with both GPS and cellular CDMA, among other services are of particular interest. Thus, integration of the CDMA system and the GPS system in a portable electronic device is desirable.